Television distribution systems operate on allowing multiple streams of content to be sent downstream via multiplexing. For digital television channels, through multiplexing, each physical radio frequency (RF) channel can carry several digital streams of video programming material from different services (e.g., HBO, CBS, ESPN, etc.). Traditionally for an end user with a television and/or set top box to receive a signal from a content provider, the end user can only see as many video programs on a screen at one time as there are tuners available on the respective system.
For picture-in-picture capability, the end user traditionally needs two tuners to display two streams of video on a screen simultaneously (since the receiving device is typically configured to only locate and decode one of the streams in the channel, even if multiple streams are multiplexed in that channel). As such, if a multiplexed signal on a single physical RF channel included a program stream for one service (e.g., ESPN) and a program stream for another service (e.g., NBC), an end user would still need at least two tuners associated with her end television to simultaneously display both programs. Such two-tuner systems have included recording devices, such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) device associated with the end television of the user. One tuner in the television may tune to and receive the content stream of one service (e.g., HBO) and a second tuner, in the television or another device such as a VCR, may tune to and receive the content steam of another service (e.g., NBC), and the television or other device may allow for simultaneous display of both content streams (with one appearing in a smaller window on the display of the television).
FIG. 1 is an example of a picture-in-picture screen 100 with two tuners to display two streams of content. The display 101 environment shows content 103 received through the tuner of the television and content 105 received through the tuner of an associated second device, such as a VCR. For each stream of content, a separate tuner is needed in the traditional system.
This kind of dual-image presentation may be used for advertising barker channels. A barker channel is one type of television service or station that has historically been used for advertising and/or promotional purposes. Content and/or service providers may utilize a barker channel for advertising a service offered, such as a sports package of all football games, or promoting a product for sale, such as a continuous infomercial. For example, a user tuning a television to a barker channel may see a continuous, repeating, advertisement for latest video on demand offerings.
A barker channel may include a video and an audio stream where a portion of the content on the screen for the barker channel is the video. The video of a barker channel often only takes a quarter or less of the entire display screen, such as shown in FIG. 2A. However, a full screen video may be transmitted for the channel.
Approaches to transmitting barker channels transmit each barker video, which generally takes up less than a quarter of the entire display, on its own full-sized video stream with the area of the video stream that is unused simply being black. FIGS. 2A-2C illustrate such examples. As shown for each example 200a, 200b, and 200c in FIGS. 2A, 2B, and 2C, respectively, each different barker video 203a, 203b, and 203c, is transmitted to an end user's equipment, such as a television and/or set-top box, as a separate entire video 201a, 201b, and 201c, respectively. The portion of the video 201a, 201b, 201c not used for the barker video 203a, 203b, 203c, respectively, is transmitted as black.
There is always a need for increased bandwidth and/or more efficient usage of existing bandwidth.